Saying Goodbye
by iHateYourShirt
Summary: One shot about NILEY. : Leah and Yasmine


Miley sighed as she flipped open the next photo album. "C'mon." she said to Noah. "There has got to be just ONE album without pictures of me and Nick." "Nuhuh. You guys were tight Miley. Nothing's gonna change that" Noah told her kicking of her slippers and jumping on the the bed. 'It's true.' Miley thought to herself. 'Me and him were tight as ever. We used to be best friends and sometimes "more romantic" as he said in the "Living The Dream" Episode.. he was my one and only. My everything. My 24/7, we were like zingo and ringo. I could never do something with out asking him. I would never go out without telling him! I miss Nick ...alot!' "I know what your thinking" Noah giggled and twisted her hair around her finger. Miley hit her with the back of the album. "Whatever." She stood up and switched on her TV. She groaned. "Who was watching E news?" Noah whistled. Miley grinned. Noah shrugged. "Mom took away my TV cause she said I was watching to much SpongeBob." Noah felt Mileys feelings. Noah is like the best niley supporter ever! Noah loved to see Nick and Miley together. She hated everyone Miley dated except Nick. She hated Justin, and she still hates Liam. Noah knew that Miley still couldn't get over Nick, and Noah liked that. Noah always kept reminding Miley of Nick, she always told Miley how her smile always lit up when they talk about Nick. Miley knew Noah was trying to do good. Like when Frankie tried to hit Liam that day and broke his wrist. But thinking about Nick made Miley feel even more guilty. About the storm. That she started. Miley knew that Noah told Frankie to hit Liam. Miley knew that Frankie and Noah wanted her and Nick together. Miley wanted to see Nick and to talk to him, she wanted to tell him the truth; the truth that nobody BUT Noah knew, Miley didn't confess the truth, but Noah knew the truth from long time ago. "Miley." Noah whispered. "Can I hear the story again? About the storm?" Miley took a breath. "Fine. I was stupid Noah. Nick was the only guy that didn't try to change me. And I let him go. My first love." Noah closed her eyes and listened to her favourite story. "How?" she whispered. It was hard for me to keep repeating the story over and over again. But I will keep repeating it for Noah, for Nick, for us! That story is my Past, Present, and Future. I always knew Nick was the one, I still do. Noah nudged me with her elbow. "Where did you go?" I shrugged; "Sorry, I got distracted!" "By what?" Noah asked. "My past, present and future." Noahs eyes got big "You Mean NICK. Right?" I nodded slowly. She hugged me tight and whispered "You could always tell him the truth; the truth that no one knows, but me" I looked at her and said "How can I do that?" She thought for a second and jumped and said "Ill let Frankie bring Nick here, by mistake. Y'know? I got the plan made up." I loved my sister. "Whats your excuse?" I asked. "I dunno. Homework or something." She shrugged and skipped off. I heard her turn on Rihanna before calling Frankie. I wanted to talk to Selena. I got my phone and dialled her number but before ringing, my phone blew up with Nicks ringtone; I thought to myself; 'is he really calling me?' Noah knew Nicks ringtone so she came running to me screaming "ANSWER THAT PHONE. ITS NICK! I KNEW IT! " I answered. "Hey." I could hear the insecurity in his sweet voice that I missed so much. "Noah and Frankie seem to be making plans of their own, it is ok if Frank comes over?" "Oh yeah! Sure. Yeah it's fine. Why don't you come over and hang out for a while?" I managed to stutter. "Yeah. Sure. That would be fun." Nick said after a while. "So, I'll see ya." I told him and he hung up. I fell back onto my bed in relief. Noah jumped on my bed up and down "WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME! HOW MANY PRETTYS DO I HAVE TO PUT BEFORE PLEASE?" I got her leg, and managed to get her down. I hugged her tight with all my happiness. And whispered to her ear "He is Coming over to hangout" she screamed "WHAT?" I repeated myself. Suddenly the door bell rang. I jumped. I had been jumping around too much to notice the butterflies in my stomach. "GO ANSWER IT!" Noah yelled and pushed me towards the door. I put my hand on the handle. 'This is it' I thought. I opened the door. There was Nick and Frankie staring back at me. Frankie immediately let himself in telling Noah about the new Wii game he had got of something. All I could do was stare at the guy on front of me. Nicholas Jerry Jonas. Nick was doing the same thing. We almost stood there 5 minutes just staring at each other. I'm not sure 5 minutes or more or less; I don't care about the time, time is something I learned not to take notice of. I dreamt into his eyes. I want him to hold me tight and not let go! I want to kiss him. His lips touch mine. Ahhhh! I want him now. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP STARRING AT EACH OTHER AND COME INSIDE!" Noah shouted. I snapped out of it. "Come on in." I said in a voice that was nearly a whisper. "Coffee?" I asked. "Sure." he nodded. He sounded insecure. He never changed. I almost felt I tear to my eye as I walked toward the kitchen. I had the coffee machine going before I turned around and realized that Nick hadn't followed me. I walked out in to the hallway and checked Noah and Frankie. No where. I kicked off my Chuck Taylors and headed upstairs. I walked across the long hallway. I peeped through my bedroom door. And that was where I found him. Kneeling beside my desk. Holding the picture I always kept there, of me and him. I wanted to go in there. But I couldn't; something was stopping me. I wanted to go and hug him. I want him to embrace me; like he used too. His hugs used to give me hope. I want what happened before. Me and him against the world. "Back to reality Miley" I whispered to myself. I was just going inside when I saw him right in front of me. I kept quite for seconds. "What is reality?" he asked me. "I don't know anymore." I shook my head. I suddenly knew what I had to do. "Wait out here for a minute." I told him. I was kind of dazed from that hug. I wanted to run back into his arms. But I stumbled into my room. I pulled my piano out from the corner with a lot of effort. I knew what I wanted to do. I learned this. All for him. I could never do it. "Nick!" I called. Somehow I thought I was imagining it. I was talking to myself. I was dreaming. But as soon as he set foot in that door, I started playing. My fingers flew over the piano keyboard and started playing; it was like I heard this song from before. I started trying to remember where did I hear it? Memories of 2006/2007 came along as I played. I finally knew it; he played it to me before we broke up! The words of the song are heart-breaking. "Looks like your playing it pretty nice!" he said. "Does the tune of the song remind you of anything? anyone? anywhere? anytime? anyplace?" I kept playing magically, but then I stopped, my fingers froze.. I didn't know the rest of the song. I looked at the music sheet. There was nothing to continue. He noticed me, confused and said "Its for you to continue the song." I thought about it for a bit and said, "How about we finish the song together?" And on that second; he sat beside me. I felt a spark inside me as my shoulder brushed his arm. "Sure." he whispered. I watched in awe as his fingers danced over the keys while I added lyrics nodding when he asked about the note. I was listening to the music and just saying lyrics not bothering to write them down as I knew they would stay in my mind forever. As he slowed the piano I knew this was going to be that last line. I took a breath. This counted. "And sitting here now, just like we did before the storm, all I feel is regret." Nick looked at me. I looked down. My eyes filled with tears. I felt his touch on my arm. I looked up. "Now how do I compare to that?" he asked. I laughed as tears fell down my face. "I looked at him. He was thinking." "I know." he said after a minute. He started playing the opening bars to Goodbye. A small smile came over my face. "I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today." Nick sang. I saw his little smile and his eyes fill up. All I could remember was that day. Then he started the chorus. "Do you remember when we kissed?" "Used to feel it on my lips." I answered him. "The time that you danced with me, with no music playing." I remembered. "Do you remember those simple things?" The song asked. "I remember till I cry." "But my biggest regret." "The memory I wanna forget..."

"Is saying Goodbye." we sang together. And I knew right then that I loved him. and that memory was one I'd never forget. Nicholas Jerry Jonas would always stay in my heart.

THE END.

xXx

Leah and Yazzi™


End file.
